


Without You

by LuxLouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise
Summary: Millie and Ron both make assumptions.
Relationships: Millicent Bulstrode/Ron Weasley
Comments: 24
Kudos: 22
Collections: Into the New Millennium





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Into_the_New_Millennium](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Into_the_New_Millennium) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Level Three Challenge:
> 
> Niffizzle's Choice! Writer will be prompted with the specific song from between the years 2000 and 2009 to use as their inspiration.  
> Written for Into the New Millennium Flash Fiction Competition hosted in Dumbledore’s Armada. Thank you to my alpha and/or beta who will remain anonymous until reveals. 
> 
> Song Title: My Life Would Suck Without You  
> Artist: Kelly Clarkson  
> Year: 2009  
> Lyric inspiration: My Life Would Suck Without You, and a few others sprinkled in!

If anyone had told Millie five years ago that she would not only be friends with a Gryffindor but  _ shagging _ one, she would have laughed in their face and thrown a hex at them for good measure. Yet here she was, hiding in the bathroom of Ron Weasleys dingy little flat because one of his stupid friends stopped by. She knew that wasn't fair, Hermione really was lovely and they had become good friends after working together since they left Hogwarts.

It was really all Hermione's fault that she was in this situation in the first place. When Millie had accepted a mentorship with Gringotts, she had no idea the Golden Girl of Gryffindor had as well. They were the only women in the program and stuck together. They bonded over sexist remarks and out right harassment until they were the only two in their program who didn't wash out. Hermione had invited her out to celebrate with all of her friends after they finished their mentorship and that's where she had become acquainted with Ron Weasley.

He had been nice enough if not a little standoffish, still clinging to Hogwarts houses as a way to judge someone's character. The longer the night went on, the more alcohol that was consumed, the friendlier he became with her. By the end of the night, his hands gripping her considerable arse, they apparated to his flat. She wouldn't call what they did 'dating' but it wasn't just sex either; Not for Millie anyway. They took turns picking up take away to bring to one another's home, she was who he wanted to see when he had a rough day of work, and he was who she wanted when she had a particularly tough curse to break. They never went anywhere in public and that didn't bother Millie at first but now well, there was no denying Ron Weasley was ashamed of her.

Disappointed in herself for not realising sooner, Millie wiped the few tears that had escaped, straightened her spine and left the bathroom. She stalked through to the living room where Ron was trying to get Hermione to leave, grabbing her bag from where she had dropped it near a cozy armchair, gave Ron a scathing look, threw open the front door, and apparated. Millie locked down her wards the moment she appeared in her sitting room. Taking a shuddering breath, her bag slid from her hand, and Millie cried.

\--

Thank Merlin it had been a Friday night. Millie spent the weekend ignoring owls, feeling different people ping off her wards, and drinking copious amounts of wine. Monday morning, she took extra time curling her hair, applying a bit more make up than she normally would, and wearing her nicest robes before heading into work. The moment she opened the door to her and Hermiones shared office, the smaller witch was on her.

"Millie, I've been trying to reach you since Friday. Are you alright? Why wouldn't you let any of us in?" Hermione asked, everything coming out in one breath until Millie held up a hand.

"I really don't want to talk about it right now, if it's all the same to you can we just get to work? We still have to work on that trunk that was found in the tomb in Egypt right?"

Hermione looked as though she wanted to insist on it but one look from Millie and she dropped it. She squeezed Millie's hand and went back to her desk. The rest of the day passed uneventfully.

Millie stayed at work much later than normal, Hermione had left around six and it was close to nine when Millie looked up at a knock to the office door. With a sigh, Millie flicked her wand to open the door. She didn't even have to look up, she knew it was him.

"I guess that means you're sorry? You're standing at my door." she said, not looking up from the parchment she was supposed to be reading.

He cleared his throat. "You wouldn't let me in your wards this weekend. You didn't even give me a chance to explain-"

Looking up, she let out with a harsh laugh. "Let you explain what, Weasley? That you're too embarrassed by me to let any of your friends know you're seeing me? What is it about me then? That I was a Slytherin or that I'm fat?" her voice was dangerously low and Ron's face was getting redder by the second, she knew he was going to explode in a temper any minute.

"You honestly think I give a shite about any of that? I don't care what house you were in when we were in school. We've been out of Hogwarts for five years now, Mills." he took a deep breath, obviously trying to control his temper. "You aren't fat either, don't talk rubbish. I think you're beautiful."

Deciding to ignore all the sense he was making, Millie waved a hand at him. "Being with you is so dysfunctional. You never took me out anywhere, we always met at one another's flat, and you  _ shoved _ me in your loo when someone came over. You were ashamed to be seen with me."

He let out a frustrated yell. "Gods woman, you are so frustrating. I thought you  _ liked _ staying at home. Whenever I would owl you to ask what you wanted to do, you always said you wanted to stay home. I didn't push it" Ron ran his hands through his hair, yanking on the ends a bit.

"If I did see you out in public, you always walked the other way or outright ignored me. I didn't think  _ you _ wanted anyone to know we're together. I know I'm not what your parents wanted for you."

Millie stood and walked to the front of her desk. She felt like an idiot. Thinking back on all the times he had asked her what she wanted to do that night and she was embarrassed. Ron grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

"We belong together now, yeah? My life would suck without you." he told her.

Millie laughed and leaned into his chest. "My life would suck without you too."


End file.
